


The Flame That Never Went Out

by intrvrtd



Series: The Temptation Of The Flame [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrvrtd/pseuds/intrvrtd
Summary: A DETAILED encounter between Triss and Geralt upon their reunion in Novigrad in Witcher 3. They face all the feelings they are still struggling with, all the guilt, love, and angst and where their relationship goes from here. I wanted to capture some realistic interactions with them at the Vegelbud's party and at the docks and lighthouse, also the true consequences that their relationship will have going forward. This is essentially 50% sweetness, 25% guilt, and 25% lust which to me equals 100% Geralt/Triss.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Series: The Temptation Of The Flame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097363
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	The Flame That Never Went Out

As Geralt sat in the Kingfisher slowly drinking some vodka he found himself staring down at the invitation to the Vegelbud’s ball. Triss had asked him to accompany her to the ball yesterday and the witcher agreed, but with Dandelion rescued and having gotten information about Ciri he knew full well he should be on the first ship to Skellige now. But he knew Triss needed the coin from Ingrid Vegelbud to get the mages to Kovir, he was also aware that she didn’t actually need his help at this ball and in truth Geralt didn’t really care about getting the mages to Kovir, in fact throughout his life and all the mages he had ever known he only ever really liked a few of them. After all this was about Ciri, that’s who he was supposed to be worried about right now, not this! So why the hell did he agree to go with her? Well he already knew the answer to that as well, since their reunion in Novigrad Geralt saw the state Triss was in, she had lost that cheerful warmth that he had always come to expect from her, he also suspected she wasn’t sleeping much just by the look in her eyes, they looked so tired, defeated, and frightened, after she told him of her nightmares of being burned on a pyre, he understood. It all disappeared the moment she learned of the ball, for one brief moment she became her exuberant self again and Geralt loved seeing her like that and he himself so lost in that happy moment gladly accepted her offer to attend with her.

Geralt had just left Elihal’s shop where he bought their masks and his doublet, he couldn’t help but think there was more to that story between him and Dandelion but he truly didn’t want to know. The witcher looked at the goods in his bag “I despise doublets” he thought to himself. He knew it was the only appropriate attire for the event plus Triss always adored him all dressed up even when they were living together in Vizima, she was so in her element at events like this and she was always so proud to attend them locked arm in arm with Geralt. “Those were simpler days, long nights in bed with Triss and my biggest concern was Alvin and the Salamandra” he reminisced, the witcher recalled how blissfully happy he was living with Triss in Vizima, the very thought of his happiness with Triss sent a torrent of guilt through his whole body as he now pictured Yennefer’s piercing disapproving violet eyes. 

As he entered the house where Triss rented a room he saw her. She was standing in front of a smudged up mirror in a stunning green dress, tight in all the right places, Geralt was weak in the knees at the sight of her it took every bit of self-control to not go up to her and grab her tightly in his arms feeling the warmth of her body. “NO! Stop it! You can’t, not again, I’ll get through this one night and we’ll go our separate ways it will be better for the both of us” he tried to convince to himself. 

“Oh my, you took my request to heart, I love the doublet” Triss gleefully said

“Eh damn things chafing my armpits, I feel like as ass wearing this thing” Geralt groaned

“Stop your whining you look incredible, you always have all dressed up you know” she smiled

“And you look stunning in that dress I almost lost my balance on the stairs when I saw you” he said with a grin

“Careful that sounded like a sincere compliment” the sorceress blushed

“Good it was meant to” he replied

Geralt looked down and noticed the magician’s hand, it had begun to heal quite nicely but the damage done to it was noticeable still. When the witcher closed his eyes he could still hear Triss’ screams in that torture chamber. He cursed himself for agreeing to that foolish plan she could have been killed it would have been his fault, I should have slit Menge’s throat and killed every hunter in there. “No we had to do it for Ciri.” Geralt found that if he told himself this enough he started to believe it.

“I’m so sorry Triss I should have gotten you out sooner…”

“Your hand is looking much better” Geralt nervously said

“Well a little magic can go a long way” Triss answered nonchalantly

A brief tense silence ensued.

“Besides I’m sure my hand will be fully healed in time for my wedding” she said playfully 

“Your wedding, well when’s the date and who is the lucky man?” he asked

“Hmmm no date yet and the man its hard to tell with him, he is always coming and going from my life” she said with a teasing voice but with some sincerity as well.

“Truly, you shouldn’t waste your time on a oaf like that” he played along

“Well he isn’t all bad, he really is quite sweet and every time I’ve ever really needed him, he has always been there” she blushed

“NO PETS AND NO MEN ALLOWED, WE TOLD YOU WHEN YOU MOVED IN” said the landlord creeping up the stairs

“Sorry we were just leaving” Triss said nervously

As they arrived at the Vegelbud estate outside the city Geralt looked around at all the revelry, pomp and circumstance he was expecting at an event like this he sighed, but then he looked at Triss the glow on her face at the music, dancing, and food, he found himself slightly excited. As they entered they bumped into a few familiar faces like Dijkstra and General Voorhis and they made the typical small talk that is expected from guests at an event like this. Then Geralt saw small group of people around a table he realized they were playing gwent and in that moment he thought to himself “this evening may not be so bad after all.”

“Do you mind If I play a quick hand of gwent Triss?” he asked

“I didn’t even know you enjoyed gwent go ahead ill watch” Triss smiled

She thought to herself that this must be a new hobby for him, she never knew the witcher to play gwent and she knew nearly everything about him. As she stood there behind him with her hand on his shoulder and sipping some Est Est her favorite wine, she could barely contain her joy, she always tried to not read his mind but sometimes she couldn’t help and it and she sensed how much fun he was having and was thrilled to see him smile like this. One hand of gwent quickly turned into three but he had won each game handily, then the man running the game advised him to keep his lady close as she surely brings him good luck. “Hmm Geralt keeping me close, I can dream can’t I?” she thought to herself.

“Sorry Triss I got a bit carried away I hope you weren’t bored waiting for me” Geralt said nervously

“Not at all I love to see that rare smile of yours, honestly im just glad you dropped the furrowed brow and grimace you usually wear at events like this” Triss teased

They made their way towards the tables of food and drinks, roast duck and pig, every wine and ale you could think of, and all of the most exquisite deserts from Toussaint. They ate, drank, and reminisced and for a brief moment all the rest of the world and its problems fell away it was just Triss and Geralt again and nothing else mattered to either of them. As they walked away from the table they watched the band play and saw people dancing. Geralt may not have the ability to read minds but he didn’t need to, he could tell by the look on Triss’ face that dancing was exactly what she wanted to do. He decided just because he rarely had fun at events like this doesn’t mean he shouldn’t do everything he could to see her have a good time, so he decided to swallow the lump in this throat and ask her to dance.

“Uhm… you wanna dance Triss” Geralt sheepishly asked

Triss was truly taken aback by this offer, he had never asked something like this before, “was it the wine?” she thought, no it takes quite a bit of alcohol for witchers to get drunk, he certainly wasn’t.

“Please Geralt I know you don’t dance and honestly I’d be too worried about you stepping on my toes and embarrassing us.” She replied after what felt like forever

“I’ll have you know I trained under the great Vesemir the former fencing instructor of Kaer Morhen swordplay and dancing aren’t that far apart both require you to be nimble on your feet and I have watched enough people dance so I’m sure I won’t embarrass you too much” he said with confidence 

“Well I can’t refuse such a bold and confident request” Triss blushed and held out her hand for the witcher.

They held eachother close as they danced and Geralt smelled Triss’ perfume, it was sweet but there was also some spice to it “Perhaps jasmine with that hint of cinnamon?” he wondered “Mhm still not sure”. In all the years he had known her and for all his witcher senses he could never place exactly what the scent was, the mystery of it drove him wild, part of him hoped he’d never figure it out. “God I missed this, I missed you, your touch, your voice, the way I feel when im with you.” Triss froze for a second and quickly looked up at his face and saw his eyes were still closed and his face was nudged in by her ear and neck. “He only thought that” she realized. Her mind was racing at that point, should she tell him that she felt the same way and after they parted at Loc Muinne it had ripped her heart in two, that she NEVER stopped loving him and ever since he reappeared back in Novigrad she could think of nothing else than being with him. “No” she had to calm herself “he only thought this and he would likely be upset if he knew I read it in his thoughts” she tucked her face back into his shoulder and continued to dance.

Their dance was interrupted by a tapping on Triss’ shoulder. It was Ingrid Vegelbud, in that moment Triss was drawn back to the true purpose of her attendance at this party, to get Ingrid’s son Albert out of the city and away from the witch hunters. Albert was a novice alchemist of no real importance but he was in danger and the coin his mother could provide would be the final step to complete the mage’s escape from Novigrad. Ingrid was apprehensive about Geralt being involved at all simply because she wanted as few people to know as possible, she said “if you trust him I’ll drop the matter.”

“I trust him like no one else” Triss said gazing at the witcher

In that moment a wave of guilt came crashing over Triss, she trusted Geralt with her life, she never trusted anyone the way she trusted him. All she could think about was that Geralt had trusted her too and what did she do, used that trust to her own advantage with her ambitions with the lodge and her love for him. It was never done with malice she believed Yennefer was dead and she always believed she was better fit for Geralt anyway, she had been in love with him since that first night they were together. Triss had experimented with men, women, and mages, from all walks of life but she never knew what love was until she met Geralt. But a lie born from love and good intentions was still a lie. She was still stunned how easily Geralt had forgiven her, she wondered would she have been able to forgive him so easily if the roles were reversed? Now was not the time for these thoughts, they had to find Albert.

After finding Albert they agreed to wait until the fireworks started to make their escape Triss and Geralt decided to wait in the garden. As they sat on the bench in eachother’s arms Triss was feeling the effects of a few glasses of wine and the sheer romantic setting of the whole evening she sprang up and announced she wanted to check out their famous hedge maze and its nude statue at the center. Before the witcher could even realize what was happening she was running into the maze and he knew all too well that she wanted him to chase after her. Tracking her scent through the maze was exhilarating for Geralt and when he finally found her at the fountain Triss was trying to balance herself on the ledge and fell, thankfully Geralt with the help of his witcher reflexes caught her in time. 

As fireworks rained in the sky another kind of fireworks were going off in the garden below they were locked in a kiss, her tongue entering his mouth then his responding back into hers. She quickly threw out an illusion spell to prevent any interruptions. She gasped, she nearly forgot how the witcher tasted there always a slight taste of his witcher potions in his mouth even if he didn’t drink them recently. Triss felt a shock go through her whole body as the witcher’s hand crept up her thigh under her dress. Geralt had given into the moment entirely, he missed this, he missed her, consequences be damned as his hand crept higher the witcher discovered Triss wasn’t wearing anything under the dress. Realizing what the witcher found Triss let out a soft moan and a little smile

“Excuse me, Miss Merigold?” a voice came from the maze

It was Albert, the sigh and disappointment was audible between them. 

“Did I arrive at a bad time?” Albert asked

“You have no idea” Geralt said hungrily while still looking at Triss, she blushed noticeably.

As the firewroks boomed on their way to the stable Geralt asked “I thought you put up an illusion spell to hide us?”

“I did” replied Triss, “but I did a poor job of it since I was so distracted” as she wiped the corner of her mouth

The horses were saddled and everything was ready to go, Geralt wanted to know where they were heading and he was informed he wasn’t going anywhere the job was done, she got the coin and Albert would be dropped off with some trusted friends for the night. She then informed Geralt that they were leaving the following night, the coin she received was all she needed to finally execute the plan. 

“You know where to find me if you want to say goodbye” Triss said looking down at the ground

“What happened at the fountain was my fault I just got so caught up in the moment” she continued

“Don’t apologize Triss you didn’t see me stopping you at any point did you?” said Geralt

They stood there locked in eachothers eyes for what felt like an eternity but in reality it couldn’t have been more than ten seconds. Then suddenly Triss heard “Say goodbye? NO! Will I ever see you again?” Again the witcher’s thoughts were so loud she could not help to hear them, but she didn’t respond, the words would have come so easily to her, but what she couldn’t take is another rejection from Geralt, she saw him die, he left her to find Yen after Loc Muinne, she knew loosing Geralt a third time would be too much to bear. With that in mind she said nothing and left the stable with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Geralt stood there alone for a moment lost in all the emotions this evening brought back to him, all the emotions he felt for Triss the very ones he spent the last six months pretending he no longer had. He had finally he made his way back to Roach. He was eager to take his fancy party clothes off and put his armor back on, but as he went into his saddlebag to get his witcher gear a flower fell out. It was the rose of remembrance he took from Triss’ home when he was searching for her, he found it next to her bed and he simply couldn’t leave it there he didn’t understand why at the time. He picked it up, it was dried up when he found it in Triss’ house now it was fully bloomed and quite beautiful like the day he gave it to her in Flotsam, it looked like the flower had been picked a few moments ago. 

As he stared at the rose of remembrance fully bloomed it simply confirmed something that the witcher already knew, he was very much still in love with Triss Merigold.

The night before the mage evacuation from Novigrad was a tense one and not just because the danger that the venture presented itself. As Triss lay in her rented room lost in all the thoughts from that perfect evening at the Vegelbud estate, she felt the need to pinch herself to make sure the whole night was real and not some wonderful dream, then she realized she could still taste the witcher on her lips “Definitely not a dream” she thought. “No Merigold! not this again you fool, you have been down this road before and you know exactly where it leads. Yen is back, he regained his memories he isn’t going to choose ME, he never has.” But as she stared out her little window looking out at Novigrad she wondered “maybe this time will be different” she continued to look out the window for the rest of the night, sleep was impossible anyway “I wonder, whats going on in that head of yours witcher are you looking out your window in the Kingfisher thinking the same about me?”

Geralt had arrived at the Kingfisher and trudged up the stairs passed all the drunken revelry still going on at the tavern, he wanted to sleep because tomorrow was going to a difficult day. Sleep had eluded the witcher, for hours his thoughts about the events of that evening were racing through his head. “This has to stop, I have to go to Skellige and find Ciri, Triss will go to Kovir and she’ll forget all about me and I’ll be able to move on from her.” No matter how many times he tried to tell himself this lie, it never got easier to believe. “But will I ever be able to forget her?” He began to doubt that very much, he looked at the rose of remembrance sitting on the table once again fully bloomed, Geralt felt like that damned flower was mocking him at this point. The witcher stared out the window towards the bits where Triss’ house was and wondered if she was thinking of him.

The events of the next day unfolded quickly, as Geralt made his way to Triss’ house he saw spotted three witch hunters outside Triss’ house. “Shit! They found her” he thought. He had to act quickly they were at her door, the witcher moved swiftly and killed two of them before the third could turn and around he only managed “what the fuc..” before the witcher’s blade pierced his chest. Geralt had to move fast it was only a matter of time before the hunter’s bodies were discovered he had to get Triss. She informed him the city was in total lockdown the only way out was going to be in the sewers underneath the Kingfisher. They moved quickly and cautiously through the streets hoping to avoid any patrols, when they reached the Kingfisher they were relieved to see that nearly all of the mages were there already. Triss had to do some final checks before they went into the sewers and Geralt noticed some of the mages were too afraid to leave the Kingfisher, but Triss rallied them “So we’ll die weapons in hand better than tied to a stake begging for mercy” Geralt watched her and thought “she really had become quite the charismatic leader.” Geralt told her he was going down into the sewers alone to clear a path and that he’d leave a trail for them to follow and not deviate from it. 

“You don’t think you’re going in there alone do you?” Triss grabbed the witcher’s arm

“I can manage just fine, stay here with the other mages” Geralt barked

“Nice of you to worry but I can take care of myself” she scoffed

In truth Geralt was glad Triss came with him even though he would never admit it. It remined him of when they fought that zeugl in the sewers under Vizima, she was always there, she would jump right into the filth and muck and fight right alongside him, he loved that. The pair made quick work of all the drowners in the sewers and made their way to the docks where Dijkstra and his men were waiting by the ship. “Is that leaky tub even going to make it to Kovir?” the witcher thought. Dijkstra made some stupid comments about “fetching flowers and bonbons” but Geralt was ignoring him anyway he was watching Triss as she sent up a fireball to signal the other mages to follow. “This was it, he thought, she is really leaving” the witcher felt his throat tighten, it was now or never.

“Thank you, I’ll never forget what you did for me, and what we had together” Triss said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Geralt stood there frozen at first, he felt his heart ache in a way that he didn’t believe was possible. In that moment, on that dock in Novigrad Geralt finally acknowledged the truth he could no longer deny. He was still in love with Triss Merigold, it was her who he was terrified to let go of, she complimented him perfectly, her sweet tenderness to his rough jagged edges. There would be consequences to the choice the witcher was making, people will be hurt by his decision particularly Yen and Ciri, but in that moment he loved Triss and he wasn’t going to let her go.

“Stay with me” he struggled to get out

“Not this again, not now” she replied painfully

“I love you Triss” he said sincerely 

Triss was frozen briefly as the witcher said those words to her.

"We have to set sail Miss Merigold” a voice called from the distance

As she walked onto the ship a million thoughts raced through her head, “He loves me! I have to go back what am I doing?” and conversely “Yes he has said that to me before and besides you have to get to Kovir, and you know how things with the witcher always end.” As Triss stood on the deck of the ship her eyes caught the witcher’s eyes as he stood on dock, and she saw a look of sadness and desperation on his face, it was the very same look she is sure that she had on her face after they parted after Loc Muinne. In that moment she knew the witcher felt exactly what she felt six months ago and she couldn’t leave him. “I’d rather be a fool with Geralt than wise and alone in Kovir” she thought. She found a friend to pass along a message to King Tancred that she had unfinished business in Novigrad and she would arrive in Kovir a little later. Looking back at the dock she saw Geralt talking to Dijkstra his back was turned, she teleported back to the dock and as she walked towards the witcher she felt all his sadness and despair, “he is so upset he hasn’t even noticed me walking up behind him”. This schocked the sorceress she had never been able to sneak up on the witcher, his witcher senses never allowed it.

Geralt turned around saw Triss walking towards him, he was at a loss for words, he thought she was gone, he thought he blew his last chance with her. All of that was gone when she suggested they go somewhere a little more private. Once they reached the top of the lighthouse all the tension from the world around them disappeared again just like that moment at the Vegelbud’s party the whole world seemed to fall away and it was just Geralt and Triss.

“I hope you don’t regret staying with me” Geralt broke the silence

“I’ve never regretted anything when it comes to you Geralt” she smiled

“I hope staying behind doesn’t cause too much trouble for you in Kovir” he said nervously

“No, it’s all taken care of, but I’ll have to head there after we find Ciri and defeat the wild hunt and who knows maybe a certain white haired witcher will join me in Kovir” she said sweetly

“Kovir?” the witcher thought “Its almost like the end of the world its cold all the time, nothing really to do but stay in bed most days, what would we even do all day?” he replied with a grin

“Oh, I have all sorts of ideas” the sorceress blushed

Their lips met and it was like the fireworks at the Vegelbud’s party were still going off. With a quick flick of her wrist and a little magic all of Triss’ clothes disappeared, Geralt cupped one of her breasts in his hand with his thumb and index finger gave her nipple a little squeeze she gave out a soft moan. Triss began taking off the witcher’s clothes, Geralt backed away from her lips and asked 

“Why don’t you take my clothes off with magic as well it would surely be quicker?” he asked

“True much quicker, but I prefer taking your clothes off the old fashioned way.” She replied and gave his lip a little bite

Geralt’s hand ran up her thigh and over that little mound of red hair and his fingers ran cross her lips she shuddered at his touch. He moved his fingers slowly on her lips then found her clit and began to massage it she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned, he kept one finger rubbing her clit then put another finger insider her, she felt a wave of pleasure over her whole body as he put in a second finger. Then Geralt pushed her up and he slid down and placed his mouth right on her lips and ran his tongue across them and then thrust inside her before making its way to her clit. Triss now let out a scream she could no longer hold in as her hips tightened around the witchers head and she grinded on his mouth she felt a slight tickle and realized the last time they were together he didn’t have that beard but she liked it, she couldn’t control her shaking when her orgasm became too much for her. Geralt than lifted her up and Triss saw the witchers face and mouth and saw the mess she made, she went to clean it off but he grabbed her wrist and said “No I like having your taste on me, leave it” the sorceress blushed and grabbed his cock, she ran her soft fingers along his shaft and gently began to stroke it and Geralt let out a pleasing groan. Triss then climbed on top of him and guided his cock to the entrance to her folds, she gasped as the witcher's dick entered her dripping wet pussy. She began riding him, she felt all of his cock inside her and moaned again. Soon they began to match the rhythm of eachother they began to sweat profusely and they were no longer sure what was hotter the fire from the lighthouse or the heat that was generating from their bodies. As they were grinding on eachother Triss knew she was close again and Geralt began to kiss her neck and when he got to her earlobe he gave a little bite and it was like a thousand bolts of electricity shot through her and she climaxed again, almost immediately after Geralt yelled out “OH FUCK TRISS” he came and she felt the gush of warmth inside her. They stayed in that position trembling and tenderly kissing eachother, Geralt was the first to break the silence.

“I’ve missed you Triss” he said

“I missed you too every single day, I never stopped loving you not for one moment Geralt” She replied

“I know Triss, I love you too” he admitted

After they dressed they sat there in silence watching the harbor. The passion had ended and the realization that their relationship and their love would have serious consequences outside this lighthouse.

“What now?” Triss asked

“I have to go to Skellige its my last lead on Ciri” he paused “plus Yen is there and I will have to tell her about us, I’ll have to tell her that I’m still in love with you Triss and I’m going to Kovir with you when this is over.” he said looking out at the sea

“Do you want me to come with you? Should we tell her together?” she asked nervously

“No I think that would only make things much worse” he slightly grinned

“Your probably right” she replied “I’m just worried I know she won’t take this well”

“Oh she will definitely not take this well and I can’t say I blame her” The witcher paused “you know Yen will never forgive either of us for this right?” he asked

“I know” she replied quietly

“But I don’t regret any of it” Geralt said looking Triss straight in the eyes

“Neither do I witcher, neither do I” Triss said as she wrapped her arms around Geralt

“So you’re off to Skellige where should I go?” she asked

“Only one place I can think of where witchers and sorceress’ are both welcome” he said

“Kaer Morhen” Triss knew exactly what the witcher meant

“Wait before you go, I have something for you” Geralt grabbed Triss’ arm

After a bit a fumbling around in his saddlebag Geralt grabbed a flower out of his bag it took Triss a few seconds to piece together what she was looking at but then she realized

“The rose of remembrance from Flotsam?” she gasped

“Yes, I took it from your house when I was initially searching for you in Novigrad, I couldn’t just leave it there” Geralt said with more emotion than he was used to

“Oh Geralt!” Triss said with tears welling up in her eyes “Its fully bloomed again just like the day you gave it to me!” she said astounded

“Of course it is, you shouldn’t be surprised it’s blooming again… You were the one who explained the eleven legend when I gave it to you remember?” He said

“I want you to keep it still” he said handing her the flower

“Oh Geralt, thank you for this and for what you said at the docks and the lighthouse I’ve waited so long to hear those words from you” She leaned in and kissed him hard and passionately

“See you at Kaer Morhen, and come back to me quickly, I’ll miss you alot” she said and opened a portal

“I’ll miss you too” he replied as she disappeared into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated and encouraged


End file.
